


Hope

by TheNinjaSheep



Series: #SS Snippet a Day 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaSheep/pseuds/TheNinjaSheep
Summary: Hope is the only thing that was not lost after the war. Hope was their trope.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: #SS Snippet a Day 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928512
Kudos: 17





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with ideas that won't leave my mind while I shpuld be working on my thesis. Nevermind, the SasuSaku bunnies are all over the place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

2.

“Sakura, I’m home”.

Her heart stopped when the voice she was longing to hear came through her ears. She squeezed her eyes close before the tears she'd been holding for months came crashing down her cheeks.  _ “I’m dreaming, I’ve just sent INo to spend her time with Sai, I’m feeling lonely” _ , she reprimanded herself, mentally annoyed with herself for hoping. 

But hope... hope was what sent him far away from Konoha, hope was what the future promised, hope was a poke in her forehead with a promise of another time and a thank you. Hope... 

She took a deep breath and dared herself to turn around, to  _ hope _ once again and when she did, a set of mismatched eyes were looking at her intently, with the most inescrutable expression and tenderness she’d never seen on him before. 

Without a second thought, she launched herself at him and hugged him, breathing the essence of rain and sandalwood that was his and only his. She missed him terribly for two years and finally he was here, he kept his promise.

Hope stopped to be a concept when a lone arm wrapped around her waist returned the embrace with the same firmness, his nose nuzzling her temple and cheek.  _ I missed you _ , it meant. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun”.


End file.
